fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Artoria Pendragon/@comment-25685875-20170713064835/@comment-28209103-20170726155748
first of all about bureaucracy, It's called common sense jackass. If it doesn't explicitly described then you should assume everything works just like how it is in reality. Unless you have any of those "explicit proof" of how Artoria manage the court because your headcanon is as strong as it could. If there's no explicit description on how she manage bureaucracy I'll assume based on the result that's she's suck at it. That explain why her rule ends in 10 fucking year. Artoria raised in the way of the King? after she pulled the caliburn, yes, but before that she's dimwit airhead right before it and all she receive is the education of knight. Merlin teached her how to be a King however complete Materials reveal that she already have that idiotic notion bout "ideal king" by affirming that she'll stop becoming human to become a king. This is why she's sick in the head, this is why Iskandar called her pitiful, this is the same reason why Shirou is called broken by Rin. She's slave to the ideal, not her goal, might sounds nice but not really once you're responsible for life of many. Shirou can fuck his own life all he want cuz his decision affect him alone, Saber is responsible for a country and thanks to that disability wrecked it due to internal strife within a decade. If she can't live without that ideal then she's pretty much broken bird from beginning, worse is that Shirou achieved his current state due to survivor guilt meanwhile Artoria are merely delusioned bout the image of ideal king. Even worse like Shirou she actually regreted her choice and resolve. Even without Iskandar said it, it's common sense that anyone who regretted their choice own choice is dumb, in Greece it's symbolized as Epimetheus. And about the whole ideal thing, I think you're the one who failed at reading comprehension here cuz you're just repeating what I said differently, Ideal just doesn't work as well as you think it will in reality, however Artoria are just too affixed on her ideals that she cannot see her surrounding. She lack the flexibility to change, believing that what she believe is right and march along alone even tho no one can keep up with her. Even if we accept your version that she become like that due to will of her people then what Iskandar said makes even more sense, she lived for her country, thus if the country want a machine-like ruler then she'll be one of them, However as you can see the result is destruction. Thus again your so called bullshit of King Banquet already lampshaded this. You see, even if she succeed in re-doing her rule, if she still act exactly the same it'll end up with the same result, wether the ideal comes from herself or from outside, her ideals doesn't works, and the dumb girl failed to see this, thus her failure. This is the flaw of Artoria and it's not necessarily bad, everyone had a flaw and that's what makes them human and compelling. And I don't think I need to adress your amateurish mixed up of real world Arthurian legend and Nasuverse fiction. I even cringed a little bit when you quote Tsun Tzu wrongly, by no means I'm expert in the subject and at best I've only read 2 books about war tactics, but at the very least I've read Arts of War throughoutly more times than you've repeated fate route cuz it's akin to handbook for chinese bussinessman , and for sure you failed to understand the meaning of "deceiving allies to deceive the enemy", it is part of the main axiom that Arts of War that "all war is deception." Suffice to say, your knowledge is even more questionable than mine. Its written in the chapter "9 Warfront", and somewhere in the first chapter. In the first place quoting eastern tactic books for Britain.. is simply nope. In the first place you just refused me using 'irrelevant' management basic in explaining human behavior in a group, then later quoting some amateurish and plain wrong knowledge in war tactics and management to create your own assumption on how the rounds worked, talk about hypocrite. Just so you note I am roughly aware of the relation between King and Knight, and you forgot that this is Arthurian legend that have certain exception to that rule, does "Round Table" ring a bell? do you even know it's significance? And Once again, I never Blamed Artoria alone for Britain, the round tables and people araound her is also to blame, everyone thinks so, Shirou, Iskandar, Gilgamesh, everyone also blamed them how the king ended up this way, and how they actually responds to the King. It is already fated that her rule will led to fall to Brittain. I just describe the flaw in the King that's all. I don't care if you prefer your own headcanon, but Zero, Complete Materials, and FGO already expanded the bits and piece in Fate,